Day to Day
by Vayne358
Summary: Elrios goes about a day to day basis, anything can happen! Just tell me what pairing you want to see and you might have a little short story on the way. Lemons allowed and any chapters with lemons will be labeled with (L) in the chapter list so you know what chapter has what.
1. Does She?

**Vayne: Bout time I did something along this line. Welcome to Day to Day, where you can leave me a review for the pairing you'd like to see, there will be no polls for this. If you want a particular setup, please explain it in the review or PM me about it. Please specify if you want it to be a lemon or not. Anyway, first up is requested by a forum friend of mine. Another thing is these chapters will be fairly short, probably under a thousand words. I'm not sure. This is probable because this is my backup plan for when I hit a writer block. Anyway, enjoy this little tid-bit!**

**NOTE: I'm sorry I removed this from my archive, I was sure I was going to give up my writing after what happened, but anyway here it is again. I'm sorry for those who reviewed and had things they wanted to see.**

* * *

Does She?

Elesis rolled over in her bed, Elsword snoring loudly on the top bunk. She couldn't get the thought out of her head. She sat up in her bed, almost smacking her head on the top bunk. She slowly crept out, and put on a thin, nearly see through jacket over her completely see through night gown, made of black fabric and dark red lace lining it. She picked up a candle from the small cupboard and lit it in the hallway. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't suppress the sigh of joy when she heard that name. Her heart would fly like a bird, her cheeks barely kept the red at bay. Her legs would shiver and her mind would go insane. She couldn't keep her feelings a secret for much longer. She looked up from the floor to realize she had walked onto the balcony. She placed the candle on the table, and sunk into the chair. She looked up to the moon, and sighed as she saw an amazing sight. The brightest stars had formed a familiar face above the moon, and more stars made the moon appear to be a necklace worn by that loved face. She sunk further into the chair, and could stay silent no longer. She looked back to the sky, and as she spoke the name, the memories returned to her.

"Ara..." Her eyes began to close, and she instantly fell into a dream that she was unaware Ara shared this dream with her.

* * *

_Elesis walked through the forest in the early morning sun. The house was nearly dead, no one really doing anything and Elesis was wondering where Ara had gone to. She had left the house before anyone had woken up, and Elesis had found a path with distinct footprints, assuming it to be Ara. She walked through the trees, pushing low branches out of her way. She stopped suddenly as she heard something. It sounded like a song. 'Is Ara singing?' Elesis had never heard such a serene sound in her life. She moved slower, and laid down on the floor in front of some thick bushes. She made a small hole, and confirmed her suspicion. Ara, swimming in the large, natural pool without any clothes on and making Elesis very hot in the face, was floating in the water on her back. Her soft voice echoed through the large clearing and rung in Elesis's ears. Elesis couldn't believe the song as the words grew clearer. It was a song about her. Ara ended her song, and swam to the shore to get dried off and dress. Embarrassed for spying on her, Elesis fled to the house, making sure Ara didn't notice her. That night Elesis had no sleep. She couldn't believe it. Did Ara feel the same way? She had to know, one day._

* * *

"Ara...Do you really love me?" Elesis jumped up slightly and looked at the balcony door. Someone was coming down the hall. The door opened, and Elesis was surprised.

"Oh, hi Elesis. You're up early." It was Ara, her tight night gown clinging to her slender form. She sat down next to her, a smile on her face.

"Hey...couldn't sleep."

"Ah." Ara leaned forward, "Are you okay? You seem tense."

"I...am a little." Ara got up and walked behind her. Before Elesis could ask, she felt Ara place her hands on her shoulders.

"A massage might help." Elesis looked down as Ara began to massage her neck and shoulders, a blush on the proud warrior's face. Ara was confused, "You're getting tenser. Elesis, what is it? Oh!" Elesis rocketed out of her chair and held Ara tightly. It was too much to bear, she had lost control. Ara stared in shock as Elesis pressed their lips tightly together, eagerly sliding her tongue into Ara's mouth and licking her tongue. Elesis stopped and stared at Ara.

"I'm so sorry...I love you Ara, I can't help myself. You lull me in with every word you say, the way you walk puts me in a trance. I can't keep you off my mind." Elesis looked down in shame, and Ara cupped her face and forced her to look at her.

"I was wondering when you'd say it. I love you too Elesis. You're such a strong girl, not needing anyone to watch out for you."

"But...I do. Elsword is always there for me, a wall to lean on." Ara smiled.

"Then let me lend you my spear, to use to stand tall when you begin to fall down. I'll be there for you, always." Elesis began to cry, revealing just how weak she was.

"Thank you...Ara I love you..." Ara smiled, and silenced her with another passionate kiss.

"Me too Elesis. Come on, let's get to bed. Don't you even think I'm letting you sleep without me." Ara said with a wink. She picked up the candle, and she and Elesis walked down the hall to Ara's room. They blew out the candle, and held each other tightly in their arms. They slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	2. A Rose in the Snow

A Rose in the Snow

Chung woke up early in the morning as the winter sun shone its rays upon the city of Hamel. Nowhere in the world of Elrios looked quite as such as the city of water during the dead of winter. The moats filled to the brim with solid ice, providing materials for sculptures and ice skaters. Before getting dressed, Chung walked out onto his balcony, which was slumbering beneath a blanket of snow. He looked down at the courtyard and saw his best friends having a snow ball fight down below. Elesis, member of the royal guard, and Aisha, royal magician. Aisha was using her magic to pelt Elesis, who was hiding behind the fountain, with an endless barrage. Chung carefully crafted a snowball on his balcony, and estimated the trajectory, acting as if he was throwing one of his grenades. He hurled the ball and watched it fall through the air before smacking Aisha on the head. She looked around in confusion and Elesis noticed a pause, taking it and hurling a snowball at Aisha's face. She rushed the blinded mage and tackled her to the floor. Chung sighed. _I can't wait till this afternoon._ Chung turned back inside and got dressed. He heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Chung replied swiftly, not wanting whoever it was to barge in whilst he was without pants on.

"Oh, you're awake." It was Ara. A close save, as a sight like that would be worse for her than him, "Your mother was wondering if you were still asleep."

"I'll be down for breakfast soon."

"Alright." He heard Ara walk down the stairs, and finished getting ready. Chung went through his door and headed down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, like usual his two body guards waited for him. Rena and Raven, married for ten years and loyal to the crown, they were a true menace in a fight.

"Good morning your highness." Raven said stiffly.

"Raven please, don't address me like that."

"Chung please, you know Raven is too stuck up to do otherwise." Rena said with a chuckle as her husband shot a glance at her, "Sleep well?"

"Quite well."

"It's the big day isn't it?" Rena asked wickedly, making Chung blush slightly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm finally going to do it."

"Well, good luck." Rena said with a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder. They had reached the dining hall and Rena adorned a mirror of Raven's attitude whenever they were in Delilah's presence. Chung ate as soon as he sat down, eager to have some time to himself.

"Well, someone's hungry." Delilah observed suspiciously, "One should not let their manners collapse as such."

"Sorry mom. Just really hungry." Delilah smiled.

"Then go on. I have to leave today on a weeklong trip to Velder. I have been invited by the king for a visit. Would you like to come?"

"I think I'll stay here. Watch over the castle. Besides, you won't always be here to guide me."

"True. I know you'll be safe but..."

"Mom, don't worry. Worse thing that will happen is I get nailed with a snowball." Chung said jokingly.

"True. Well, I must depart. Please just relax my dear." Delilah kissed Chung on the cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too mom, have a nice trip."

"I certainly will. You take care."

"I will." Chung said and continued to eat until his mother had left the room. He leaned back and sunk down into his chair, "This is better than I could have hoped for."

"Why don't you head out now?" Chung looked at Rena, "Give her a show of dedication and wait for her." Chung stood up.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Good luck Chung." Rena wrapped Chung in a tight hug, making Chung blush as her large breasts pressed against his chest.

"O-O-Okay." Rena giggled as Chung ran out of the dining hall, red as a cherry.

* * *

Chung walked through the snow blanketed field, his hands in his pocket. How long had it been? Since he had first come here to this now snow covered field of lilies? Nearly two years now.

_Two years ago, he had come here and found this field. He ran through the flowers, feeling the wind in his face before he saw a glimmer of red in the distance. A rose among the lilies, unusual. He drew closer, and the rose stood up, revealing a long silk dress. It turned to look at him, and he realized it was not a rose, but a young girl about his age. She was obviously of noble blood, and she walked towards him. He quickly noticed the small patch of black over her forehead amidst her blood red hair, its long tail trailing down to the back of her knees._

_"Hello, what's your name?" She asked curiously._

_"Chung, Chung Seiker."_

_"The prince?" Chung nodded, "Cool."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Elsword Seighart. I live at the base of the mountain."_

_"Seighart? Daughter of Duke Seighart?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"That explains your clothes." Elsword pouted, crossing her arms over her abundant chest._

_"What, does it make me look fat?" Chung was flustered, feeling like he insulted her._

_"Of course not. I think it makes you look pretty." Now Elsword blushed, the color fitting her crimson hair. She jumped forward, only her legs changing position while her arms stayed behind her back, landing just in front of him. She leaned forward and stared into his eyes._

_"I like you!" She said with a grin, making Chung blush, "We should hang out here more! I can only get out of the house on Thursdays."_

_"How convenient, I can only get time to myself on Thursday afternoons."_

_"Then it's settled!" Elsword was nearly bouncing with joy to have a friend for once. She leaned forward again and ran her fingers through Chung's hair, "You're cute."_

Those words created the spark that quickly grew into a burning fire. And now was the day to preserve that fire forever. He reached the top of the hill, where they always met, and sat down. He wondered when she would arrive, and soon heard his name.

"Chungy!" He got up and turned around as Elsword reached him and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him and sending them tumbling down the hill. They stopped with Chung tightly pressed against the floor and Elsword resting her head on his chest.

"Hey Ely." They didn't get up, but stayed on the cold floor for a few minutes, resting as they always did when they met up, just happy to be together once more. But then Chung placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Chung?" She was confused as he pushed her off him and brought them to their feet. He took a deep breath and got onto one knee, holding her hands tightly.

"Elsword, my dedication, my love for you knows no end. At first it drove me mad not being with you. But now, it's unbearable. I now ask you this, a chance to make me the happiest person in the world." Chung slowly pulled a small box from his pocket, and opened it. Elsword gasped as she saw the golden wedding ring with a small ruby detail in the box, "Will you be my wife?" Elsword felt the tears stream down her face as she got down low and held his hands.

"Yes. How I've dreamt of this moment." She wiped her eye as Elsword took her hand and slid the ring on, "It's just how I imagined it. There's just one thing left." Elsword stared at him as snow began to fall slowly but in large quantity.

"And that is?" Elsword came closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, holding her free hand out to the side. Chung took her free hand and placed his other on her hip. After a silent count, they began to sway from side to side, the falling snow sticking to their hair. Elsword's crimson hair, dotted with white specks, seemed to call Chung closer. As he drew their faces closer together, they slowed until they stopped, and gently pressed their lips together. Elsword held him tightly, as he did her, as they relished a new brand of kiss. One of true love and dedication. Their marriage was certain; both parents had been searching for the perfect partner for their heir, and would honor their children's wishes. They laid down on the floor, Elsword pressing herself tightly to Chung as she lay on top of him, and they drifted to sleep.


	3. Please Don't Run (L)

**Vayne: I'm sorry I haven't done anything with this really. I've been working hard on other stories, and frankly I just haven't seen any point seeing how little attention this has gotten. Anyway, here's the next short story. It's the LK x YR lemon request.**

* * *

Please Don't Run.

Ara paced back and forth in the back yard of the mansion she and her friends stayed in deep within the forest near Hamel. She had been so foolish. The birds were silent, staring at her and making her feel all the guiltier of what she had done. The rest of the gang was gone, doing their own thing in the city. She sunk into one of the chairs on the white patio, and stared into the trees. She began to cry.

"Elsword...I'm so sorry...Please forgive me..." As she covered her moistening eyes, she remembered what happened. How could she have been so stupid?

_Ara was humming a pleasant tune to herself as she watered the flowers in the small garden she kept. Small woodland creatures listened to the music, the birds beginning to sing along. Ara heard the door open, and looked up to see Elsword._

_"Good morning Elsword." She greeted warmly, and was perplexed at his nervous expression. He walked up to her, "Elsword? Is something wrong?"_

_"Ara...I...need to tell you something."_

_"Yes?" Elsword was so on edge, quite unlike him._

_"I've...for a long time admired you. You're such a kind person, always looking out for us and keeping us happy. I just...want to return the favor as best I can." Ara smiled, thinking he was finished._

_"That's sweet of you Elsword, but we're friends. I'm just treating you how I should treat a great friend such as yourself." Elsword's features seemed to drop and he stared at the floor. Ara was confused, had she said something wrong?_

_"I see..." Elsword said nothing else as he turned and walked off into the forest. As he reached the tree line he broke into a sprint, and vanished into the trees. Ara dropped the watering can, realizing what he had meant._

_"Elsword...likes me? Oh no...how could I be so...I'm such a fool..." Ara began to pace back and forth, staring at the woods and not knowing what to do._

Ara got up from her chair, and took off running into the woods. She ran through the thick bushes, tripping once or twice on a stray root as she ran teary-eyed through the forest. She had to find him, and tell him the truth. She yelled his name.

"Elsword! Please come back! I'm sorry, I didn't understand!" Ara wasn't watching her footing, and tripped before rolling down a grassy hill towards a lake. As she came to a stop, she remained on the floor, curling up and crying uncontrollably. As she wept, she spoke as loud as she could, "I love you Elsword!" She declared to the forest, "I have always loved you! I want you; I need you in my life! Please don't leave!" Ara grew silent, the only sounds she ushered being the tears she cried. He was gone, she was a fool and now he was gone.

"Ara?" Ara slowly looked up at the voice, and saw Elsword kneeling next to her. She jumped at him, hugging him tightly as she sobbed.

"Elsword! I'm so...sorry I...I just...I..." Ara couldn't speak; she was such an idiot to not realize in the first place. Elsword simply held her tightly.

"Ara...You really love me?" She looked at him, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Yes...I love you, so much. I just...thought you didn't love me..."

"Well I do." Elsword said firmly, "I always have."

"Can you...forgive me?" Ara asked pathetically.

"Of course I can." Elsword whispered as he cupped her cheek, and brought their faces closer together, "Ara..."

"Elsword..." They both silenced each other with a deep kiss, but Ara was not content. She had to make up for this, but how? They were in the middle of the forest, and all alone. _Me and him...alone...no one to burst in on us...no one will know..._ Ara leaned forward and pinned Elsword to the side of the hill. She slid her tongue into his mouth, sucking on his own. Elsword held her tighter, and Ara soon broke off the kiss.

"Ara?" Elsword was slightly nervous.

"I have to make it up to you, for being so foolish." Ara slowly moved down, and began to removed Elsword's jeans.

"Ara! It's okay, seriously!" Elsword was quite uncomfortable; this was moving far too fast.

"Please Elsword...I've wanted you for so long, every night I've dreamt of what it would be like to-" Ara squeaked as she finally jerked his garments off, his thick member bouncing free. Ara stared at it, bigger than she had imagined.

"Ara..." Elsword almost whined. Ara found the sound cute, and strangely seductive. Ara, hands on Elsword's legs, gently licked the tip of his hard shaft.

"Shh...Just let it happen. We're lovers after all." Ara cooed as she continued to lick Elsword's twitching dick. She was going crazy, the way he rejected this only making her more turned on. She slid off her shirt, and tossed it and her bra to the side. She gingerly wedged his cock between her breasts, pressing them tightly around it.

"Ah..." Elsword groaned, ashamed he was enjoying this.

"Do you like that baby?" Ara whispered as she began to moved her breasts up and down, rubbing against his shaft in unison. Elsword was quickly caving in, and groaned as Ara began to suck the tip, "Mmm..."

"Oh man...Ara, that's good..." Elsword brought himself to admit. Ara sighed, and moved further down his shaft until she felt it hit the back of her throat. Gagging slightly, she bobbed her head up and down and slid her hand under her long skirt, massaging her pussy. _I'm so wet...oh I want him inside me so bad. No, he obviously is uncomfortable, just this. Just a taste..._

"Mmm..." Ara moaned as she began to force herself further down on Elsword's warm cock, and suddenly her head jerked down as it broke into her throat, "Mmph!" Ara's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she sucked and swallowed on Elsword's dick as she bounced her head up and down. She finally moved up, smiling at him, "Is that go-Ah!" Ara gasped in surprise as Elsword jumped at her, pushing her to the floor and began to pull off her skirt.

"I can't hold it." Elsword said, his voice pained. Ara wrapped her legs around him, pushing him towards her.

"Come on Elsword...I want you in me...Finish inside me." Elsword kissed Ara passionately as he began to push into her, her virgin pussy resisting his cock. Ara winced the further he moved in, and gasped loudly as he suddenly broke inside.

"Ara?!"

"Oh god!" Ara moaned loudly, her eyes like an animal, "Fuck me Elsword...Take me to heaven!" Silencing his concern, Ara kissed him and sucked his tongue into her mouth. Elsword obeyed her wishes, and thrusted in and out, hitting her womb each time he embedded his dick into her moist, warm cunt. Ara's eyes rolled back as she continued their kiss, both feeling his cock throbbing inside her.

"Ara! I can't-!"

"Come on Elsword, give it all to me!" Ara moaned loudly, and silenced her scream as she climaxed as Elsword slammed their hips together, pumping his load inside her. Ara twitched in pleasure, her face portraying utter ecstasy. Elsword slowly pulled out, and both lay panting in each other's arms as Ara felt Elsword's thick seed seep out of her.

"Ara..." Elsword said with great effort.

"Elsword..." Ara's eyes began to close, causing Elsword to force himself to stay awake.

"I love you." They both said in unison, and Ara lost consciousness. Forcing himself awake, Elsword got up, and splashed some of the cold water from the lake in his face. He put on his pants, gently dressed Ara and put her on his back, and began the walk back to the house. It was unexpected, but at long last they understood each other's feelings. As he walked along, Elsword wondered about their future together, and smiled at the thought of doing this again sometime.


	4. Hot Element (L)

**Vayne: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. This might be a little weird cuz I combined two requests X-x. The pairing request is from Tsurara-Oikawa Chan, and some of the elements of this are from a request from my forum member Haru and another source I won't reveal cuz I'm a troll :X Hope you enjoy it!**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Chung: Iron Paladin**

**Eve: Code: Empress**

* * *

Hot Element

It was an average day in Hamel. The castle was busy like usual, and Aisha, the royal magician, sat on the fountain with the prince, Chung. They watched the initiates train on their own, and Aisha recalled that Elsword should be back sometime today from his mission in the countryside. Chung looked at her.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just wondering when Elsword is gonna be back." Elsword was a good friend, and she would be devastated should something happen to the hot headed warrior. She recounted the day so far. Raven and Rena were patrolling in the city together; they made such a cute pair. Eve was no doubt with Delilah, Chung's mother, discussing diplomatic issues. Chung smirked.

"Aw...are you worried about him?" Aisha blushed slightly.

"Of course! He's my friend!" Chung grinned, "Don't get any ideas!"

"Who, me?" Chung laughed, "I'd never tease you." Aisha pulled his long hair, "Ow!"

"Jerk." She grumbled, and saw Rena and Raven coming towards them from the city. A horse was between them, and Aisha waved. Rena ran right past them and into the castle.

"Raven! What's going on?!" Chung asked urgently.

"Elsword's hurt!" Raven answered as he pulled Elsword off his horse. Aisha was scared.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked as they rushed through the castle to the infirmary.

"His wounds aren't fatal, but they need treatment." Aisha breathed in relief. They left the infirmary as the medics began their work, and stood in the main hall.

"I'm glad we found him." Rena said. Elsword had rode into town on his horse. He was out cold and bleeding a fair bit. Chung sighed.

"And we had that trip to Elder all planned out." Chung had set up plans with his mother for him and the others to have a vacation to Elder to just relax. Rena and Raven looked at each other, an idea had sparked.

"Aisha." Raven drew the mage's attention, "Perhaps you should stay here with Elsword?"

"Eh?! Why?!" Aisha felt put out.

"You said you didn't want to go to Elder anyway." Rena reminded, "And if you do go you'll be bored and Elsword will be all alone here." Aisha hesitated, Rena made a good point. She sighed.

"Okay, I'll take care of the oaf." Aisha said.

* * *

Aisha had been helping Elsword get better for a week now, and Chung and the others would not be back for another week at least. She was walking down the castle hall with a large tray of food, which Oberon had prepared for her to take to Elsword. She gently opened the door, carefully balancing the food in one hand, and stepped into the infirmary. It was late evening, and the sun would be setting soon.

"Oh, hey Aisha." Elsword greeted her, and was sitting by the window. Aisha set the food by the bed.

"You've been getting better fast." Aisha said, and noticed Elsword was blushing a bit, "You alright?"

"Aisha I...Umm...how do I say this..." Elsword was scrambling for the right words. Aisha was flustered, wondering what he was trying to say.

"Just say it dude." She said impatiently. Elsword took a deep breath.

"I love you!" He spewed out the words, and silence filled the room. Aisha blushed now.

"You do?" Was all her response was.

"Y-Yeah...for a long time." Elsword got up and held her hands, "You're smart, brave, independent and..." Elsword looked down, "Really sexy." Aisha blushed.

"Umm...thank you...I didn't know you liked me Elsword, or I would have said something sooner."

"You...like me too?"

"Yeah. I...um..." Aisha's face was red as an apple, "I...er...should I even...umm..."

"Just say it girl." Elsword said. Aisha then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I've wanted to fuck you for a long time." Elsword blushed and shivered, and felt Aisha rub her crotch against his, "You said I was sexy didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Naughty boy, you've been thinking of me doing stuff to you haven't you?" Elsword blushed more.

"Yeah..."

"Good. I have too." Aisha turned him around and pushed him onto the bed.

"Aisha?"

"Let's fuck Elsword. Right here, right now." Aisha growled seductively as he began to take off her cloak. All Elsword had on was a loose pair of pants; he didn't even have underwear on. He felt his erection building as Aisha slid off her shirt and skirt, standing in front of him in her underwear. She eyed his crotch, "Naughty boy. You want me to suck it?"

"E-Eh!?" Aisha crawled on top of him.

"You want me to put your thick, hot cock into my throat? Sucking and licking it and soaking it with my lewd spit?" Aisha lowered her rear, wedging his stiff member between them and rubbing back and forth, "Or do you want to just get straight down to business?"

"Umm...I...er..." Elsword couldn't speak, never having expected this side of Aisha.

"Okay, I'll blow you. Wonder if I can force it all inside." Aisha turned around and sat on his face, grinding her hips and moaning as her vagina rubbed against his nose. She took off her bra, annoyed at her flat chest, and leaned forward. She gingerly licked his member, hands on his legs, and began to suck on the tip.

"Ah...Aisha..." Elsword groaned, and Aisha forced her wet crotch down against his mouth, silencing him.

"Do you like it Elsword?" She said as she licked his member from top to bottom, soaking it thoroughly, "You like being so close to my wet cunt?" She looked over her shoulder, "Give it a taste." Reluctantly, yet strangely not, Elsword licked her cunt with one long slide from top to bottom. Aisha shivered, "Ah...That's nice..." She continued to suck his dick, moving further down with each motion. She stopped and looked back at Elsword, "Do you want this?" Elsword sighed.

"You have no idea." Elsword said, and Aisha got off him.

"Then you do it." He looked confused, "Fuck my throat." Elsword smiled. No one was going to walk in on them, it was too late.

"Lay on your back." Aisha did as he commanded, and laid on her back, head leaning back off the edge of the bed and her mouth wide open. Then Elsword did something she didn't expect. Using a special rune, he secured Aisha's hands and feet to the bed. She struggled, trying to move but not able to.

"So dominative. I love it." Elsword groped her small breasts, making her moan.

"You're my dirty little mage aren't you?" He growled.

"Oh yes...I'm a dirty little slut." Aisha moaned as Elsword rubbed her crotch, "I'm your slutty whore."

"Quite the mouth you got." Elsword was genuinely shocked. Aisha blushed.

"I...have a lot of dirty fantasies." She closed her eyes, "You raping me might be one of them."

"You...want me to?" Aisha looked at him.

"Would you?!" She asked excitedly.

"Um...sure." Aisha smiled.

"Okay. Even if I seem like I don't want it just keep going okay babe?" Aisha told him, then gasped, "Oh!"

"What now?" Elsword felt bad about this, but he was strangely turned on by the idea.

"Let's go to my room." Aisha said with a wink. Elsword released her from the runes.

"Why?"

"I got some outfits to try out." Aisha smirked. She quickly got dressed and pulled Elsword to the door, "Come on! I'll explain what we're going to do as we walk." Elsword, surprised he was interested in this, eagerly followed her down the hall to her room.

* * *

Aisha sat in her room wearing a revealing school girl outfit she got from a fetish shop a long time ago. The door opened and Elsword walked in.

"Oh, Mr. Seighart." Aisha got up, already in character for their little adventure.

"Aisha, you know why I'm here?" Elsword felt funny that their first time would be a role play, but he was interested to see this side of her.

"No. Why?"

"You're failing the class. You could be expelled." Aisha ran up to him.

"No! Can I do anything to make up for it?" Elsword smirked.

"You could do some extra credit." Elsword said.

"What do I have to do?" She asked innocently.

"Close your eyes." Aisha did so, and heard Elsword taking off his clothes. She was nearly jumping with excitement, to finally be able to live out one of her fantasies with the man she loved. She couldn't wait to hear him talk dirty to her, call her names even though she knew he didn't mean them. Elsword forced her to her knees in front of the bed and sat down in front of her, his throbbing erection inches from her face. He slapped her in the face with it, making her squeak.

"Eep!" Aisha opened her eyes and stared at his cock in wonder. _Is it just me or is it bigger than it was before? You dirty boy Elsword._ Aisha looked up at him, "What is this?"

"Your extra credit." Elsword forced her to look at his cock, "Suck it." Aisha hesitated, and then began to suck the head, her hand wrapped around its base. _He's really big! My whole hand only barely wraps around it all the way, and it only covers just less than half!_ "Deeper." Aisha followed Elsword's order, her mouth filled to the brim and there was still so much left to go into her throat, "Lick it."

"Y-Yes sir." Aisha began to lick it constantly.

"Dirty girl aren't you?"

"N-No I'm not."

"You're sucking my dick for a grade and you say you aren't dirty?" _And this is all an act but it's kind of interesting._

"I need the grade." Aisha said, "You can't just-Mmph!" Elsword forced her to suck his dick again.

"Shut up and blow me bitch." Aisha continued to suck him off, gagging each time his dick hit the back of her throat. Her uniform was stained with spit, and her panties were soaked. She coughed and came up.

"S-Sorry..." Elsword got up.

"Get on your back on the bed." Aisha did so, and once again Elsword restrained her limbs to the bed. Aisha violently struggled.

"What are you-MMPH!" Elsword grabbed her head suddenly and forced his dick all the way down her throat. Her throat visibly bulged a fair bit from his thick dick and his balls hit her face, forcing her to close her eyes.

"Such a dirty throat." Elsword, his dick completely inside her mouth and throat, moved from side to side, rubbing his nuts against her face. Aisha's eyes began to water and spit trickled from her mouth down her face. _Oh keep going._ She thought to herself.

"Mmph..." Aisha tried to speak but to no avail. Elsword, feeling adventurous, tore off her clothes, ripping off the blouse and skirt but leaving her underwear. Aisha struggled more, "Mmph!"

"You love it don't you?" Elsword, harshly squeezing her nipples, began to move back and forth slowly, fucking her throat, "You love to choke on my dick don't you?"

"Nnnn!" Aisha shook her head from side to side, then winced as Elsword squeezed her nipples harder. Tears poured from her eyes from the pain and she was blinded by her tears, spit, and Elsword's testicles.

"Lying slut." Elsword thrusted harder and faster, making Aisha moan in protest. She was so turned on, far more than when she just imagined him doing this. _Oh you're so good Elsword..._ Aisha coughed and gagged under Elsword's assault, feeling like she was going to puke, "You want to taste my seed don't you?"

"Nn! Nnnnph!" Aisha's muffled screams protested the idea while her mind begged for the opposite.

"Lying whore. You're my bitch so you do as I say." Elsword tightly held her throat, literally choking her. Aisha continued to struggle as her airflow was cut off, drooling and crying as Elsword ruthlessly fucked her throat. He thrusted one last time, hitting her throat hard, and came.

"Mph!" Aisha refused to swallow, staying in character.

"Swallow it slut." Elsword tightened his grip on her throat, and with effort Aisha swallowed, "Good whore." Elsword slowly withdrew his dick, inching his way out. Aisha gasped for air.

"You ass!" She coughed, "You can forget the credit, let me go!" Elsword slapped her.

"Dirty mouthed whore. You're my slut now, so you better start acting like it."

"Fuck you." She growled, and Elsword adjusted her to a new position. Her ass in the air and chest on the bed, he ripped off her panties, "What are you doing?!"

"Discipline my slut." He pressed his dick against her anus. He knew she wanted him to do her vagina, but he wanted that to be done normally.

"Stop! That's my ass!" Aisha protested, and Elsword hit her ass hard, "Ow!"

"Shut up and take it!" Elsword ordered as he forced deep into her tight asshole. Aisha held back the scream, the pain nearly too much. Elsword held her up off the floor by her legs, and began to thrust back and forth, hitting her hard each time, "Tell me you're my bitch!"

"I'm...ah! I'm your bitch! I'm your personal sex toy!" Aisha moaned loudly, "My ass is yours!" Elsword grunted and fucked her faster and harder, Aisha was doing all she could to not scream with pleasure. Aisha moaned loudly, "Cum in my ass!"

"That's what I want to hear!" Elsword thrusted harshly again, and Aisha screamed into the bed as she felt his thick cum fill her ass. Elsword released her from her restraints as he pulled out of her, and they both lay on the bed panting. They looked at each other.

"I...loved...that..." Aisha panted.

"I think it...was a bit...weird." Elsword admitted. Aisha looked down, Elsword was still hard.

"Looks like you're ready for more." They both laughed, the Elsword realized she was serious. He just sighed, he knew she loved him for who he was, and he would gladly fulfill her sexual desires. He would never leave her side.


End file.
